Arc Family
by Hawkeyes100
Summary: A whole lot of fluff awaits you within, enter if you dare. If you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Two sets of loud screams had Jaune jumping out of bed grabbing Croacea Mors as he ran down the hall kicking the door open and scanning for any immediate danger. When he couldn't find anything he turned to a little boy and girl hugging each other and whimpering with their eyes closed tight.

Sheathing his sword Jaune knelt down in front of them and rested a hand on their shoulders. When they felt the familiar calloused hands their eyes snapped open and they flung themselves into their fathers embrace. "Daddy! Monster! There's a monster outside the window it was tapping the glass trying to get in!"

Jaune rubbed their heads softly and walked to the window seeing tree branches hitting the window and casting shadows that looked like claws onto the wall. Unsheathing his sword, he opened the window and cut the aforementioned limbs from the tree with a flick of his wrist. Walking back to the twins he rubbed their heads with a smile on his face.

"It was just some tree branches kids. They won't bother you again." Jaune looked down at his children and couldn't help but pick them up into his arms and hug them softly. "Don't worry Pyrrah, William I won't let anything hurt you."

William was wearing a blue onesie with bunnies on it similar to the ones Jaune wore when he attended Beacon all those years ago, and Pyrrah was dressed in a red onesie with dragon heads on them. Both looked up at their father with teary eyes, William trying to be brave for his sister wiped the tears from his blue eyes and gave a nod to his father. Meanwhile Pyrrah still had tears in her lilac eyes and hugged her brother.

William hugged his sister back and lead her to his bed where he laid down and covered them both keeping an arm wrapped around her protectively. "Daddy can you sing to us and stay with us while we sleep?" Pyrrah asked snuggling closer to her brother, although he didn't ask the same Jaune could still see the fear in his sons eyes.

"Of course sweet heart, I'll stay and guard you both as you sleep." Jaune replied. Jaune stood smiling down at his children and began to softly sing.

 _ **There's a monster that lives 'neath your bed**_

 _ **There's a creature that lurks behind the door**_

 _ **When I leave then he arrives Every night Tell the monster that lives 'neath your bed To go somewhere else instead Or you'll kick him in the head**_

 _ **Tell the creature that lurks behind the door If he knows what's good for him he won't come here no more Cause you'll kick his butt at the count of four**_

 _ **Goodnight demon slayers, goodnight Now it's time to close your tired eyes There are devils to slay and dragons to ride**_

 _ **If they see you coming, hell they better hide Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight Goodnight my little slayers**_

 _ **Tell the harpies that land on your bed post That at the count of five you'll roast them alive**_

 _ **Tell the devil it's time you gave him his due He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes Cause the mightiest, scariest, creatures are you**_

 _ **Goodnight demon slayers, goodnight Now it's time to close your tired eye**_

 _ **There's devils to slay and dragons to ride If they see you coming, hell they better hide**_

 _ **Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight Goodnight my little slayers goodnight I won't tell you, there's nothing 'neath your bed I won't sell you, that it's all in your head This world of ours is not as it seems**_

 _ **The monsters are real but they're not in your dreams Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat, you'll need it for some of the people you meet**_

 _ **Goodnight demon slayers, goodnight Now its time to close your tired eyes There are devils to slay and dragons to ride If they see you coming, hell they better hide**_

 _ **Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight Goodnight my little slayers goodnight**_

 _ **Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight Goodnight**_

Jaune kissed both of his childrens heads and sat leaning back against the bed with Croacea Mors leaning against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and let his head rest back against the mattress as he whispered. "Goodnight my little slayers, I'll be here to guard you"

 **Next Morning**

She opened the door and dropped her pack onto the ground letting out a tired sigh as she made her way to her children's bedroom to kiss their heads like always when she or Jaune return from a mission. Quietly opening the door she was greeted by a familiar sight. William and Pyrrah cuddled together on the bed, William having his arm draped over his sister protectively and her husband sitting on the ground with his weapon standing guard over them.

She quietly walked closer and took a seat on her husbands lap, feeling his arms automatically wrap around her midsection. "Welcome home Yang". She smiled and snuggled into her husbands arms more. "It's good to finally be home Jaune, I missed you three." She said.

Jaune gently ran his fingers through her hair, keeping one arm wrapped around her still. "We missed you too. Our home is never complete without you." Yang smiled and thanked the brothers for blessing her with such a wonderful husband. She kissed Jaune softly, loving how his warm arms wrapped around her as he kissed her back.

"I love you" they said in unison and smiled as they looked into each others eyes. They heard a familiar voices call from the front door. "William! Pyrrah! Grandpa Tai/ Aunt Ruby/ Great Uncle Qrow came to visit!"

Both parents chuckled as both their children shot up out of bed and ran for the living room to meet the rest of their family. Bothe parents were content to just sit for a few minutes in each others arms.

"Mommy! Daddy! Aunt Nora, Auntie Weiss, Aunt Blake, and Uncle Ren are here too! Uncle Ren says Daddy has to help him make breakfast!" This earned chuckles from the blond duo. "Jaune stood up carrying Yang in a bridal carry. "Duty calls my lady, shall I leave you on the couch and help prepare a feast for your successful mission?" Yang smiled which was answer enough as they walked to meet their family.

 _ **AN: The song is an edited version of "Goodnight Demon Slayer" by Voltaire. This was just a little one shot that came to me randomly.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune looked over the counter into the living room where his wife and children were excitedly deciding on a movie as he made the snacks. It was Friday night which meant movie night in the Arc household Jaune and Yang had refrained from taking any missions that would keep them from home on Friday. He smiled when he heard Pyrrha and William arguing over which of their movies they would watch first.

He chuckled to himself when he watched Pyrrha dance in victory after William finally relented and agreed to watch her movie that was based on the maidens. He knew William only put up a fight because Pyrrha had come to expect it and had admitted to his father in private that he loved to see his baby sister dance in excitement when she'd win. He looked down at the ice cream sundae he'd been making and had to sweat drop at the fact that he'd been working on auto pilot. The sundae looked to be too big for even Neo to finish.

When he looked up again he saw his kids putting the disc in the player but noticed his wife was absent. He was about to ask the children where she went, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, before a familiar feminine frame was snuggling into his back. "You almost done with the snacks? I can't get comfortable on the couch without my favorite cushion after all." Said Yang as she planted soft kisses into his back.

Jaune smiled and turned wrapping his arms around her waist before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Yang immediately wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull him deeper into the kiss. She loved the fact that Jaune stood a good foot taller than her now it was a guilty pleasure of hers to have him envelope her smaller frame in his. Of course she'd deny it if anyone ever questioned her about it. She still had a reputation as a tough as nails certified badass huntress to keep up after all.

Both parents were interrupted from their intimate moment by their daughter yelling about how gross it was for mommy and daddy to be kissing. Both pulled apart with a laugh and looked down to their daughter who wore a disgusted look on her face. Jaune picked her up and they both proceeded to smother her in kisses, as she squealed that Jaune's beard was tickling her. When she managed to break free she had ran into the living room and used William as a human shield. William simply rolled his eyes at his families antics having been on the receiving end of his parent's joint smooches before and to this day he denies ever enjoying them.

Yang stuck her tongue out at her daughter before she was lifted over Jaune's shoulder and carried into the living room by him, with the sundae being placed on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jaune sat with one leg pressed against the back of the couch and the other hanging off the edge. Yang took her position with her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She snuggled further into him enjoying how his beard tickled her cheek. Pyrrha and William began eating the sundae once the movie started while Yang fed Jaune and herself a few spoonful's.

The little family spent the next few hours watching movies until the kids had fallen asleep leaning on each other. Jaune stood up to carry them to their room much to Yang's annoyance at his warmth leaving her. Once they were tucked into bed Jaune came back to a pouting Yang, which caused him to smirk. He took her hand into his and kissed it softly, trailing kisses up to her cheek until he finally captured her lips in a heated kiss. Yang immediately wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him onto the couch with her. The couple continued to kiss until the need for air couldn't be ignored any longer, when they pulled back from each other Jaune looked at Yang with a hunger that made her go red in the cheeks.

He'd unconsciously let his aura start leaking out which turned his cobalt blue irises a glowing gold that made her shiver as they looked over her. She loved that she was the only one he looked at like that, he looked at her with a needing in his eyes that made her melt every time. She remembered the first time he'd looked at her like that and the blessing that came in the form of William nine months later. She was roused from her thoughts by Jaune kissing her cheek softy and whispering in her ear "I love you Yang, and I'm so glad you saved me from myself that night I'd finally killed Cinder."

Yang of course knew he was referring to the fact that she'd been the one to convince him that obsessing over a single goal would ultimately do more harm than good. That had also been the night that in his words "She'd wormed her way past the walls he'd put up since losing Pyrrha and found a spot in his heart"

Yang gently cupped his face between her hands and kissed him with tears in her eyes. She'd been terrified at the person he'd been becoming and had finally had enough when he killed Cinder and had been planning to take his own life. She kissed him till her lungs cried for oxygen and then kissed him harder. Thinking of that night always made her feel the need to convey just how much she loved him. Jaune returned the kiss and wiped the tears that stained her cheeks. He pulled her into his chest rubbing her back softly as she snuggled further into his warmth.

Once she'd finally gained control of her emotions again she'd looked up at him and gave him a smile that warmed his heart. She kissed him softly before standing and leading him by his shirt collar into their bedroom.

The next day the children would wake up to their father standing in the kitchen making breakfast and their mother walking unsteadily to the table with a blush on her cheeks, sending subtle glares at their cheerily whistling father. Yang mumbled curses at Jaune and inhuman amount of stamina all through out that day.


	3. Happy Birthday Daddy!

***Thoughts***

"Speech **"**

Jaune slowly opened his eyes when the sunlight peeked through the curtains. He pulled the blanket over his head and felt around with his free arm for his wife so he could bury his face in her hair to keep the sun at bay. When he couldn't feel her he immediately opened his eyes and looked around the room in search of a sign as to where she could be. ***Yang is never awake before me***

Jaune smelled smoke and rushed to the kitchen to be greeted by his wife and their children staring at something in a skillet. He walked up behind them quietly and peeked over Yang and saw what looked to be a burnt pancake. "Mommy I told you we shouldn't have put the heat so high" said Pyrrha not noticing her father was standing behind them. "Mom this bacon you made doesn't look like it does when dad usually makes it. Are you sure you cooked it all the way?" asked William with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at a plate of what looked like undercooked bacon.

Yang slumped her shoulders, running her hand through her hair with a sigh. "Maybe we should take your Dad out for breakfast instead, I shouldn't have even tried making it. I'm sorry kids Mommy isn't very good at doing this kind of thing." Pyrrha and William looked at each other then to the sad look their mother had and wordlessly agreed with each other.

"I think we have enough mix left to try another batch of pancakes mommy, lets just try lowering the temperature. I know you can do this, you're the best mommy in the world." Said Pyrrha with determination as she smiled at her mother. "I can make a run to the supermarket to get some more bacon. I've been getting faster ever since I started training with dad. We can do this mom, we can make this the best birthday breakfast dad will ever have." Said William with a grin that was so similar to his mother's that it made Jaune think he was looking at a smaller male Yang for a second.

Yang just smiled and pulled both of them into a hug with tears in her eyes. "Thanks kids, I don't know what I did to deserve you two, but I'm thankful to the brothers that your daddy picked me to be your mother." Said Yang as she pulled both of them into a hug. Jaune smiled and decided to quietly sneak out of the kitchen and wait for them to come him. He made it to his and Yang's bedroom when he heard William trying to sneak down the hall so he wouldn't wake up.

He waited till he heard the door to his son's room close before making his way over and sneaking in while his son was putting his shoes on. William looked up and almost yelled in surprise if Jaune hadn't covered his mouth with his hand. Jaune put a finger to his lips and whispered "William do me a favor and take your sister with you to the store. Yes I heard you three talking in the kitchen and thank you son"

William agreed and quickly grabbed a pair of his Sister's shoes and rushed to the kitchen telling Pyrrha to put them on so she could go with him. When questioned about why she had to go to, William lied and said she had a better memory than him and would remember which brand they were supposed to buy. Pyrrha agreed with a sigh and kissed her mother's cheek stating she'd be back soon and to not raise the heat again. Jaune waited to hear the front door close before he snuck up behind Yang and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest.

Yang let out a Yelp dropping the spatula she was holding, but quickly relaxed into his arms putting her hands over his. Jaune softly kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on her shoulder. "Good Morning beautiful, what's this you're making here?" asked Jaune smiling.

Yang blushed renumbering the failed attempt at breakfast before them and turned around trying to push Jaune out of the kitchen so he wouldn't see her burnt abominations. Jaune chuckled and lifted her by her waist into the air smiling at her weak attempts to get out of his hands. "Jaune don't look it's horrible. I wanted to make you breakfast for your birthday since you're always making it for me and the kids. I wanted to show that I appreciate everything you do around here, like how you're always cooking or doing the laundry. Helping the kids with their school work and cleaning the house too. You do so much and I don't feel like I show my appreciation enough. I know I'm a terrible wife that brought nothing into this relationship and I'm so sorry that I'm not as good at this sort of thing like oth"

Jaune softly captured Yang's lips in a kiss as he set her back on the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Yang pressed herself against his chest as they kissed feeling a sense of security envelope her as he held her close to him. When they finally ended the kiss Jaune ran his fingers through her hair softly as she buried her face in his chest. Yang smiled as she felt his calloused hand gently running through her hair just like when they laid together in bed.

"Yang I do all this stuff around the house because I love you and the kids and I don't mind doing it if I can see the three of you smile. William loves when you play video games with him in the living room while I cook dinner, Pyrrha loves it when you brush her hair in the morning before breakfast. The kids love playing outside with you while I get the laundry done, or when you take them out for ice cream when I'm cleaning the house. I don't care what other women are good at because you're the woman I love. You the mother of our son William Julius Arc, and daughter Pyrrha Xiao Long. I couldn't ask for a better mother to our children or a better person to spend the rest of my life with."

Yang teared up and buried her face back into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Jaune smiled and continued running his hands through her hair until she stepped back and softly punched his stomach. "It's not fair when you start getting sappy like that you know." She said as she smiled. Jaune chuckled and pulled her so her back was against his chest, he gripped her wrists lightly and guided her hands as she started making breakfast again.

By the time William and Pyrrha had made it home they had already made a large stack of pancakes and a side of bacon with eggs. They saw their mother sitting on their fathers lap smiling and feeding him bites of pancake. William smiled down at his little sister before she smiled back and they bumped fists with a shout of mission accomplished. They ran and jumped onto their parents knocking the chair they had been sitting on over. Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune were all hugging their father with smiles and shouted happy birthday.

Jaune smiled and he wrapped his arms around the three and smiled thanking the brothers for the family they had given him.


	4. William Arc

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter hope you enjoy it.**

Jaune pulled a tray of cookies from the oven and set them down to cool when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, before their owner began planting soft kisses along his back. He smiled and turned wrapping his arms around Yang's waist, capturing her lips in a kiss she happily returned. Yang pulled back with her hand gripping the collar of his shirt softly and said. "We still have some time before Ruby brings the kids home from the park, maybe we should make them a sibling. Pyrrha and William have been hinting at wanting more siblings lately."

Jaune smiled and was about to take her up on her offer when they heard the front door slam open, which made both take a combat stance right away. When they made their way into the living room they were greeted by a panicking Ruby and Pyrrha standing over William who was laying on the couch. Both were by his side in an instant and winced when they saw the black eye he had along with tears and stains on his clothes. He opened his good eye and smiled at them nervously. "H-Hey mom and d-dad it looks a lot worse than it is honestly"

Yang ignored their sons words and gently prodded the outer area of the bruise and winced when she saw her son recoil from her touch. She turned to her little sister and was greeted by an outstretched ice pack courtesy of said reaper with a nervous smile. She took the ice pack and held it to her sons eye placing his hand over it to keep it in place. Pyrrha was sitting next to her brother with a sad frown and hugged him when he smiled at her reassuringly.

Yang looked up and face palmed when she saw Jaune already grabbing Crocea Mors from their bedroom. She ended up tackling him into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her and doing her best to pin her larger half. "Let me go Yang I just want to find whoever did this to William and talk. With my sword." Yang rolled her eyes and ended up kissing him slipping her tongue passed his open lips, Jaune eventually calmed down and dropped Crocea Mors before reciprocating the kiss. Once she was sure he'd calmed down she pulled back and held his face gently. "Jaune you need to calm down we'll get the full story from the kids and Ruby, then if we need to take care of the problem we will ok?"

Jaune's only response was to nod which Yang smiled at and patted his cheek softly before getting off of him. Once they had both straightened out their outfits they made their way back out of the room and were greeted by a nervous looking Ruby and an empty tray of cookies. Yang rolled her eyes at her sisters antics before taking a seat next to her, followed by Jaune sitting on her opposite side. "Ruby what happened, how did William end up with a black eye?"

Ruby poked her finger tips together nervously and answered. "I'm not sure honestly, one second the kids were playing together in the field and then I left to get us some ice cream but when I got back William was laying on the ground with Pyrrha bawling her eyes out on her knees next to him. I was gone for five maybe ten minutes max I swear!"

Jaune was up before either of them could react and was kneeling in front of the kids and asked. "William what happened son, whatever it was don't worry your mother and I will take care of it, I promise." William looked at his father and shook his head with a sad look in his eyes before he kept his eyes down at his balled fists on his knees. Jaune let out a sigh knowing his son was more stubborn than he and Yang combined. He turned to their daughter and waited for her to explain, William turned to Pyrrha and gave her a pleading look that she sadly shook her head at.

She turned to Jaune who was now joined by Yang and Ruby before answering in a quiet voice. "William got hurt defending me from some kids that were making fun of me for my name." Jaune and Yang looked at each other and came to the same conclusion, but gestured for their daughter to continue.

 _ **Flashback**_

Pyrrha and William were playing tag with the little ravenette being it. They ran passed a group of boys when Pyrrha suddenly tripped over a foot one of the kids had stuck out. Pyrrha rubbed her skinned knee and was about to try and get up when she was pushed back into the ground courtesy of a boy with spiky blond hair. "What a loser you should watch where you're going little miss dragon. What a joke as if you could be compared to one of those fire breathing lizards."

The other two boys laughed at the blond brats insult and started throwing their own insults in as well. "My dad went to Beacon with their parents and said her dad was a total wimp that would lose all the time, and her mom would sleep with anyone that asked. Coming from parents like that no wonder she and her brother are such losers." Exclaimed a brown haired kid who began to laugh until he was snt to the ground courtesy of a fist to his face.

The blond haired brat and last remaining boy glared at the now angry looking William who had noticed his sister had stopped chasing him and made his way back to investigate. William glared at the boys with now red eyes like his mother when she lost her temper. "I told you I don't care what you say about me Winchester, but keep my family out of it. If you ever pick on my sister or even think about touching her I'll show you a real close look at the bottom of my boot."

The brown haired boy responded by trying to tackle William who dug his feet into the ground and brought his knee up to connect to the kids nose causing it to spurt blood. He threw the boy to the ground and turned back to check on his sister but was met with a fist to his face courtesy of the blond haired brat. The other boy a black haired kid tackled him to the ground while he was recovering from the punch and started to punch him while the other two boy started kicking at any available spot.

Pyrrha ran to try and help but William shouted for her to stay back and hide in the bushes while het retaliated by grabbing the blond kids foot and pulling which made him fall forward and knock the Winchester boy to the ground. William used a move his mother had taught him and caught the last boys arm and brought his legs up and used them to force the kid to the ground while he kept a tight hold of his arm. He was rewarded by a loud pop and the boy screaming in pain as his arm went limp.

William let go as the boy got up using his good arm and ran to his friends who helped him as they ran away from the blond who was still on the ground panting. He heard a noise and looked up to see his sister tearing up at the sight of his swollen eye, and multitude of tears and stains on his clothes. He smiled at her reassuringly before passing out from the adrenaline leaving his system. Pyrrha began bawling her eyes out.

 _ **Flashback End**_

"That's when auntie Ruby showed up and picked us up before running here as fast as she could. Please don't be mad at big brother! He was just protecting me like you do for us daddy!" exclaimed Pyrrha while William continued to look at his balled up fists and let some tears leak out. He quietly whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't be strong like you and mom dad. I'm sorry I couldn't beat them and come home ok like you two always do. I'm weak and was scared the whole time but I couldn't let them get away with what they had said and done. I just wanted to protect everyone and be brave like you do all the time, but I'm not brave or strong I'm weak and afraid! I don't deserve to be your so-"

William was cut off by a slap to the back of his head and looked up to see the teary eyes of his father and mother. He was pulled into a hug by the both of them and heard his father quietly say. "Don't ever say something like that or I'll ground you until you're an old man, do you understand me William. Don't ever say you don't deserve to be our son. You and your sister are the greatest things to ever happen to your mother and I."

William teared up and hugged his parents and was joined by his sister and aunt as the family stayed like that for what felt like hours. Eventually they broke up the hug and Jaune told the kids to get cleaned up and get dressed because they'd be going out for dinner. Yang and Jaune invited Ruby who happily agreed and the group were now outside William's favorite restaurant. Jaune stopped his son and waited for the three women to enter before he knelt down and looked his son in the eyes.

"William I know you still feel like you let us down, but I want you to get that out of your head right now. I know you want to be like me son, but you have to realize I wasn't always as strong as I am now I started off weak just like how you feel. I was weak and afraid, I was constantly getting hurt in fights and would've died a few times if it wasn't for your aunts and uncles. Remember this William, only an idiot has no fear. Today you felt fear but you still fought to protect your sister and defend your mother and I. You are strong and you are brave son. I'm going to tell you one of the core beliefs of the Arc family son, for a person to truly be strong they have to feel the cold touch of fear and roar back with all their soul that they will still fight."

William looked at his father with widened eyes before nodding softly and hugging him with all the strength him small arms could muster. Jaune smiled as he watched his son run inside before looking confused at his wife walking back out towards him. Yang stood next to her husband with her hands behind her back and smiled at him softly. "I ordered for you and William already. He seems to be feeling better, guess you took care of the lingering doubt he was feeling." Jaune just smiled which was answer enough for his better half as she leaned in and kissed him softly. He reciprocated the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist while she placed hers on his chest, before ending the kiss and resting her head against him enjoying the warmth he let off.

"Something tells me William is going to be just fine in the future, he'll probably end up being stronger than the both of us." Said Yang quietly.

 **Ok guys I'm gonna go ahead and leave it here tell me what you thought of it in the reviews please and thank you. Hawkeyes100 signing off.**


	5. Birthday Boy Pt1

"SPEECH"

" **THOUGHTS"**

Jaune woke up with Yang clinging to his side while also taking up most of the bed space. He chuckled and slowly unlatched her from his side, before changing into his training clothes, grabbing Crocea Mors as he made his way outside. He froze on the deck when he saw William running laps around the large yard carrying a bag strapped to his back, while panting and sweating profusely. His son hadn't noticed him yet so he hid in the bushes and watched curious as to what he was doing up so early.

William finished running his last lap and let the bag he had been carrying drop to the ground with an audible thud, before her dropped to the ground and began doing push ups. **"Come on William you can do this keep going, you're weak now but dad said he started out the same way. I just have to keep working hard and I can be a hero just like dad. Then he won't have to worry so much when he leaves on missions."**

William felt his arms give up on him after getting to eighty, falling to the ground exhausted. He began to try and get up but felt something cold touch his cheek, making him jump back in surprise. He was greeted by the grinning form of his father who was knelt down holding a water bottle out to him. "If you're planning to be working out you should make sure you stay hydrated son, you'll more harm than good if you push yourself too far." Jaune lectured as he flicked his son's forehead.

William blushed at being caught doing his secret training, but took the water bottle giving a quiet thank you as he kept his head down staring at the ground in embarrassment. Jaune noticing his sons embarrassment let out a deep chuckle before her rubbed his head softly. "Nothing to be embarrassed about William, you want to get stronger that's perfectly fine. Though you should have come to your mother and I if you wanted to train so badly, it would have been safer that way in case you got hurt."

William rubbed the back of his head before quietly replying "I wanted to keep it a secret so I could surprise you and mom with how strong I had gotten" Jaune let out a sigh while smiling. He motioned for William to stand up which his son did almost immediately. Jaune held his hands up palms flat facing his son. "Come on then show me what you've got" William took a boxing stance he'd seen on TV and punched with everything he had. Jaune moved his palm out of the way causing him to miss and stumble forward.

William opened his eyes and was met by his father's raised eyebrow. How do you expect to hit anything if you're eyes are closed? Remember keep your eyes open, because you're opponent won't stand still if they see such an obvious attack coming. Also don't drop your guard when you punch, keep one fist up to protect your face when you swing, any fighter worth their salt will make you pay dearly for a mistake like that. Watch my stance and try to shadow me as best you can. I'll correct you on any mistakes along the way." William nodded excitedly and quickly began copying his father's movements making corrections as he was instructed. This went on for an hour before Jaune told him to stop and copy the stretches he would be shown.

After another hour of stretches Jaune sent his son inside to shower while he continued his training. He went through his forms with Crocea Mors feeling his body go into auto pilot while his mind wandered. **"Maybe it's time I took William to choose his own training weapon. He seems determined enough and he is almost of age to begin training."** Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when he had to dodge the haymaker his wife had launched at him while he was distracted. "Good to see you're not too distracted to let a sneak attack through lover boy. Ready to get some sparring done?" Jaune smiled as he set Crocea Mors off to the side and took his stance. "Come my love, let's see if you manage to pull ahead in wins today."

 _ **Time skip: 3 weeks later**_

William woke up to his sister jumping onto him with all her weight while giggling. "Happy Birthday big brother!" shouted Pyrrha at the top of her lungs. William smiled through the pain in his stomach and patted his little sister on the head. It had been three weeks since he started waking up early in the morning to train with his father. He looked at the time and was surprised to see that his father had let him sleep in, before Pyrrha made her presence known again by tapping his forehead. "Hello Remnant to William is anyone home in there?"

William rolled his eyes and squished his sister in a hug, while she tried to escape from the suffocating embrace. This was the sight Yang had walked in on when she had gone to get the two for breakfast. She let out a giggle before getting a mischievous smile, before she ran in and pounced on her children catching them in a surprise hug. "Aww look at my babies getting along so well, how did I get so lucky as to get the both of you" she said as they tried to escape her crushing embrace. Jaune leaned against the doorframe watching the three with his arms crossed and smiling softly.

"You three seem to be enjoying yourselves, and here I was waiting for you to join me for the breakfast I slaved over a hot stove to prepare." Jaune said as he wiped away crocodile tears. Pyrrha being the more gullible of his children immediately broke out of her mother's arms and ran over hugging her father to get him to stop crying. Jaune smiled and lifted his daughter into a hug, tickling her with his beard as she snuggled into his neck. Yang and William rolled their eyes but got up and followed the two to the dining table that had a stack of pancakes they doubted even Nora could finish on her own.

Yang blinked owlishly at the stack and noticed what looked like a caterer tray of eggs, sausage, and bacon. "Hey babe I know we usually eat a lot, but don't you think this is a bit of overkill?" said Yang with a confused glance at her husband. Jaune instead of answering set Pyrrha down in her usual seat and walked over to the door. He had barely turned the knob when a blur of pink and red crashed through the door sending him to the ground by the door slamming into his face. William was squished between his aunts Ruby and Nora as they hugged him tight enough that he looked to be turning blue.

Ren walked through the doorway and helped Jaune off the ground with an apologetic smile that earned a deep full bellied laugh from his blonde team leader. Blake and Weiss walked passed the two giving polite nods as greetings, before making their way over and hugging their niece and nephew as well. "Where are my two grandbabies at?" Tai shouted as he ran in after being nearly tackled by said grandbabies. Qrow walked through sipping on his flask and ruffled the two kids heads as he made his way to the table to take a seat.

Once everyone was seated at the table they all looked to the birthday boy and shouted in unison. "Happy Birthday William!" Which earned them a teary eyed smile from said boy as everyone began digging in to the breakfast laid out before them. Ren and Jaune had to tie Nora to her chair using Blake's ribbon from gamble shroud while Weiss also froze her feet to the ground to keep her from eating all the pancakes which earned a round of laughs from everyone. While the adults had gotten lost in conversation catching up on what was going on in each other's lives William took a plate stacked with a light amount of food and snuck out of the backdoor. He made his way to the tree line before setting the plate on a stump and calling out. "Grandma I know you're there, I saw you sitting in the tree outside our window this morning. Mom and dad didn't see me it's ok to come out."

William turned to look around and was picked up in a hug by a woman who looked like she could be her mother's twin except with black hair. William smiled and hugged the woman back tearing up at the fact that she had actually came. "Hello little one, and happy birthday." Raven said as she set him down with small smile that her grandson returned with a grin that was almost an exact copy of his mother's. Raven ruffled his hair earning a laugh from the young man. Raven noticed the plate and smiled as she picked it up taking a seat on the stump leaving enough room for William to sit next to her. "So how is the training with your father going? I've noticed you have less mistakes lately."

William blushed at the praise and scratched the back of his head before looking up at the clouds and smiling. "It's going well I feel like I've really been getting stronger, and I'm glad he doesn't take it easy on me. When he sees that I leave a big opening he makes me pay for it, or when I fall for a feint and don't put my guard back up in time. It's hard and I've gotten enough bruises that Pyrrha thinks my skin is going to stay permanently purple, but the rush I get when I do something correctly without having to think or when dad praises how much I've improved these last couple weeks is worth it.

Raven smiled and nodded in approval. She could appreciate her grandsons desire to get stronger and was glad it wasn't taking over like it did in her younger days. She smiled when she remembered her son in law hunting down her old bandit group and razing the camp to the ground after he beat her in a duel. She smiled at the words he told her that day.

 **Flashback**

Jaune stood over the probe form of Raven who held her bleeding side from his slash that had shattered her aura. She looked up and came face to face with the tip of his sword, while he looked down at her with deep blue eyes that held an ocean of rage behind them. "Raven Brawnwen the so called Bandit queen and current Spring Maiden. I should kill you for what you did to the village of Ansel you and everyone of your so called family. Yang and Taiyang told me about your beliefs and let me tell you something." Jaune dropped his shield and lifted Raven by her throat with a single hand.

"You don't know what strength really is. You abandoned your real family years ago because you were scared they would make you weak, but you're nothing but a coward. You ran from them because you were scared tu face Salem and used your this bandit clan as a convenient cover. I fought Salem and my friends and I defeated her. I defeated everyone of your bandits and now look at you your life is in my hands. Everyday you live after this remember that the only reason you still live is because of your daughter. Even though you abandoned her she still cries some nights when she thinks she's alone because she just wanted her mother in her life."

Having said his piece Jaune threw her aside and began walking out of the burning camp.

 **Flashback End**

It had been a month after being defeated by Jaune that Raven had disbanded her clan and began watching her daughter and grandchildren again. She smiled at the memories of Yang playing in the yard with them, the smile she had as they picked flowers and brought them to her. She remembered seeing how strong Yang had become when she would spar with her husband. She was pulled from her thoughts when William asked her a question that felt like it squeezed her heart. "Grandma will you come inside and celebrate with the rest of us?"

 **Ok guys this seems like a good place to end it I hope you enjoyed be sure to leave me your thoughts in the reviews and check out my other story Jaune becomes a Father. Part 2 will be coming out sometime soon I hope, depending on if life decides to cooperate really. Anyways love y'all, Hawkeyes100 signing off.**


End file.
